No one is going to hurt you
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Felicity calles Oliver something has happened.


I do not own Arrow.

I have only watch the first season so no spoiler please.

No-one is going to hurt you again

It was in the middle of the night and Oliver Queen was for once fast asleep dreaming.

But he sleep would soon be interrupted.

RING! RING! RING!

"Oliver Queen speaking," Oliver said still half asleep.

On the other side of the phone someone was sobbing and crying

"Who is this?" Oliver asked and this time he could hear faintly the person sob.

"It is me Felicity," she sobbed "I was sob mugged and could you come and pick me up am scared."

"Where are you?" Oliver asked and sat up in his bed throwing his bedspread away from him already starting to get dressed.

"I am at your club," Felicity said with a sob "I managed to get here. Please hurry."

"I am on my way," He said and ended the call and ran down to his car still in just a pair of sweatpants and a tight top.

Felicity stood outside the dark club and waited for Oliver to come and help her, she looked around still scared that those men would find her again and maybe do something worse than they had already done.

Oliver drove the car as if he was chased by the devil himself and made it to the club in record time, he had barely stop the car when the car door beside him open and a very scared Felicity jumped in with blood running from her nose and mouth and Oliver was sure other places too.

"What happened?" he asked and he drove back home to Queen Mansion.

"I was walk home when I got jumped," Felicity said shakenly "They took my bag with my iPad in and all my money I had in my purse, then they started to beat me when they saw who I was, I was so scared."

Felicity started to cry again and Oliver took one hand of the steering wheel and rubbed her back with it.

"We are nearly there," he said softly and drove the last part of the way to the garage and parked the car.

Oliver helped Felicity out of the car and up to his room when he placed her on the bed, now in the light of his room he could see how badly she was hurt, she had bruises on her arms, her clothes was ripped and he could see more bruises on her stomach and lower chest area, she had a black eye, her nose was a bit swollen and she must have bitten herself when they hit her but she had blood in the corner of her mouth.

And it made him nearly see red, how could anyone hurt someone as nice as Felicity was? He wondered. His Felicity!

"Come I will show you the bathroom and you can have a shower or a bath whatever you want okay," he said softly and lead her to his bathroom just throw a door in his room.

Felicity looked around in the big bathroom and decided that she was going to have a shower.

She told Oliver that, he nodded and turn to walk out to give her some privacy.

"NO," she called after him "please don't leave me alone."

Oliver stopped and turned around.

"I will be right back okay," He said softly "I am just going to fetch some clothes to you then I will be back. I am not leaving you."

She nodded and Oliver walked out of the bathroom and found a set of clothes for Felicity to wear and with them in his arm he returned back to the bathroom.

When he got back in he smiled at her and turn his back to her so that she at least had a small bit of privacy and he didn't turn back until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I am done," Felicity said softly she was dressed in one of his t-shirts and shorts.

Oliver nodded and smiled at her.

"Come I will fix some food for you," he said softly and put his arm around her and lead her back to the bed, but when he try to walk away to get some food he notice that something or someone is holding on to him.

"Please don't leave me," Felicity said with tears in the voice.

"Never," Oliver said and sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him and kissed her still damp hair "I will never leave as long as you need me here."

Felicity snuggle closer to Oliver and for the first time since she was ambushed she felt safe, and she was soon fast asleep still cuddle up to Oliver and when he tried to put her in the bed he found that Felicity had an iron hard on his top so he didn't have any other choice than to lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head one last time.

"Good night Felicity," He whispered to her "No one is going to hurt you again if I have something to say about it."

And with a last kiss in the head Oliver let sleep claim him too.

And for the first time in a long while Oliver slept through the night without any nightmares.

The End


End file.
